Infinite Chapter One
by theresagrey
Summary: What happens after the break-up? Magnus and Alec both have ways of dealing with their loss, but when it's time to come together, what happens to the couple?


Alec sat in his room, hands desperately clutching his phone thinking maybe, just maybe Magnus would pick up. He would admit that it had been the 5th call of the day, and it was only noon. The Institute was empty since everyone would be meeting at Taki's for lunch, but Alec remained behind. He should have been there by now, and knew that it would raise some concern since he obviously wasn't. He didn't care though, not when he didn't really even want to get out of bed without having some sort of strong alcohol in his system.

"You've reached Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'm either away or avoiding you - most likely the second - so leave a message, though I won't promise I'll listen and you'll probably be wasting your breath."

Alec opened his mouth to say something to the familiar voice, but stopped as he snapped his mouth closed with an audible click. He just sat there in silence, knowing the voice recorder was only picking up his heavy breathing. His mind was telling him to say something, anything, but he couldn't. Not without his voice cracking or filled with desperation. Slamming the phone down, he put his head into his hands and brushing his hair back with agitation. It was unhealthy the way he sat in the bleak room, Magnus on his mind most of the time. He didn't know what to do and having frequent knocks on the door just made him want to escape. Most would find his dealing childish, but they didn't understand him. Not even his own parabatai could talk to him anymore. He was alone, like he knew he'd always be.

Standing up and deciding it was time to finally meet his friends, Alec adjusted his hair and changed into a new pair of jeans. He looked like himself at least, except for the fact that his eyes were swollen and baggy with lack of sleep. His obsessive calling was drawing attention to himself - particularly from Jace, who had broke his phone days before- and it was wearing him out.

Noon. The days away from the blue eyed and dark haired Lightwood were the longest Magnus had to endear. His glittery phone would sound for several rings, the annoying buzz sending the phone bouncing all over of his desk. He would stare, contemplating on picking up and meeting the soothing voice of Alexander Lightwood. He had to remind himself, though, that it was over and he was avoiding the gorgeous Shadowhunter. Maybe not the best way, sure, but it was still dealing and who's to say he couldn't walk around in his favorite silk pajamas all the time? Chairman Meow wasn't complaining, but that might be because Magnus had been seemingly increasing the meals and he was too filled to do so.

"You're in my spot." He glared at the cat, who turned on it's back and waited to be pet. "I need to stop feeding you, you're getting fat and I can't have fat cats walking around my apartment. It doesn't attract good company." With his foot, he pushed the cat a little ways away and relaxed onto his overly pillowed couch. A low growl escaped Chairman's throat and with a whisking tail he sauntered away. With a finely pointed finger, he said, "Fine then. Definitely no food for you, you ungrateful fuzz ball."

Magnus picked up his phone again, going through his contacts and hovered over Alec's. It had been days since he had a conversation with him, and he was beginning to become lonely again. Nothing he did helped at all, not over feeding his cat, not summoning some demons and playing around with them, not even throwing one of his usually fabulous helped, and he was stuck with regretful but sour thoughts of Alec. Instead of calling however, he pushed a button to redirect him to his voicemail.

It was only minutes ago that Alec called, and his voice mail was rather long. Long enough that he expected some sort of long apology and plea to listen to his story. But no, Magnus wouldn't have it. This could be because if he did listen, he'd give in. Not this time though, he wouldn't allow himself to do so. Putting the phone up to his ear, he listened. It was silent except for the heavy breathing of Alec, his mouth most likely pressed close to the speaker. Thoughts of longing and memories filled his head then, making him even more upset than he'd been. Alec, his shy smile and knotting nervous fingers. Alec, his eyes sparked with desire as they sat in his bed at night. Alec, his fierce fighting in the middle of a battle, his nimble limps battling for his beliefs. He missed that, missed the familiar boy in his apartment, waking him up with arms around him.

Once it was over, he played it again and again, just sitting there torturing himself with the audio. It almost made him want to go there now, demand his problem and maybe have a make-up kiss afterwards - oh how he enjoyed those lips of his. That had been what Magnus had wanted for a while now, and then he'd remember what Alec had done and he'd be filled with betrayal and sadness. With a scrunched face, Magnus deleted the voicemail.


End file.
